gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Degenatron
Artikel Degenatron aus der deutschen Wikipedia, wird dort u.U. gelöscht. Autor und einziger Bearbeiter Mugcracker am 7. Februar 2006. Da ich mich im GTA Wiki nicht auskenne und nicht weiß, ob das hier gebraucht wird, hab ich dan Beitrag hier in der Diskussion eingefügt. Brauchbares kann dann nach Bedarf in den Artikel eingearbeitet werden. --80.145.18.39 16:14, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) ---- Das Degenatron ist eine erfundene Spielkonsole. Sie wurde im Videospiel Grand Theft Auto: Vice City erstmals erwähnt, und auch dessen Nachfolgespiel Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas erwies ihr seine Referenz. Da Vice City in den 1980ern angesiedelt ist, ist das Degenatron vermutlich eine Parodie auf die Spielkonsolen dieser Zeit (z.B. Atari 2600, Intellivision) und deren Spiele. Das Degenatron spielt ausserdem (schon durch seine Namensgebung) auf die Befürchtungen an, dass Videospiele die körperliche Gesundheit von Kindern mindern könnte, sowie ihre sozialen Fertigkeiten und ihr Moralempfinden. In San Andreas hört man sogar einen Verschörungstheoretiker, der glaubt, die Konsole beinflusse – im Zuge einer kommunistischen Konspiration - die Leute mit unterschwelligen Botschaften. Gerätspezifikationen Das Degenatron wird in den Radiosendungen von Vice City (In den „Grand Theft Auto“-Spielen kann man in den gestohlenen Fahrzeugen auch das Autoradio bedienen und verschiedene Sender empfangen.) oft erwähnt. So können verschiedene Fakten über das Gerät gesammelt werden: * Die grafische Darstellung ist scheinbar auf grüne Punkte und rote Quadrate begrenzt. Allerdings gibt der Degenatron-Arcadeautomat, den der Spieler in Vice City finden kann, auch blaue Quadrate aus. * Die Werbung lobt die Konsole dafür hoch, dass sie einem den Spielhallen-Realismus in die Stube bringe – dadurch, dass sie zum Betrieb Münzen benötigt und sogar die regelmässigen Besuche eines fremden verschwitzten Mannes mit sich bringt, der jeweils Freitags vorbeikommt, um die Maschine zu leeren. * Sie hat drei fantastische Spiele: **''Defender of the Faith'' (Inhalt: "you save the green dots with your fantastic flying red square!"), vermutlich eine Parodie auf Defender. **''Monkey's Paradise'' (Inhalt: "you swing from green dot to green dot with your red square monkey!"), die Spielmechanik ähnelt jener von Pitfall!. **''Penetrator'' (Inhalt: "you smash the green dots deep inside the mysterious red square!"), ein Spiel im Stil von Tempest. In Vice City kann der “Degenatron”-Spielhallenautomat im „Kaufman Cabs“-Taxidepot und im „Well-Stacked“-Pizzarestaurant von Little Haiti gefunden werden. Die Heimversion kann allerdings nirgends gefunden werden. In der Stadt Los Santos des Nachfolgespiels „Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas“ kann in den – in diesem Teil häufiger betretbaren – Häusern eine Spielkonsole gefunden werden, diese ist allerdings namenlos. Das Nachfolgemodell des Degenatrons ist der Exsorbeo, eine Parodie auf den Gameboy Offizielle Exsorbeo-Website. Quellen Weblinks * Degenatron.com - Offizielle Seite :Ja, sicher, wir brauchen alles, was mit GTA zu tun hat, auch diesen Artikel. Ich wusste nicht, dass die deutsche Wikia so eine Seite hat, aber wenn du mal wieder so eine findest, bringe sie gleich in die Artikel ein! Zaibatsu 16:42, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) Sinneslöschen Wäre es möglich das der Degenatron mit seinen Verschwörungtheorien gezielt auf den Videospielmythos Polybius anspielen will? --130px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! ,130px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Diskussion 17:36, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC)